Forbidden Love
by FBMPyroTech
Summary: In his last quest, Percy couldn't bring everyone home. He failed to bring his love and his friend home. Now despite her state, his friend, unbeknownst to her mistress has been given a chance to live again, though not under the influence of Artemis, but as a true demigod. Despite her fears, She decides to take her chances with Percy. Rated M for future lemons and future violence.


Percy's POV

The sun was setting over the hill overlooking Camp Half-Blood. Percy was leaning against Thalia's tree, he always felt the most comfort there. He had not been the same since coming back from his quest to go save Artemis and Annabeth; the quest in which Annabeth had passed. Her body had been broken, both mentally and physically, from her time of holding up the sky.

Thalia had helped him get Atlas back under the sky, and get Annabeth and Artemis out. In the process, Zoe, who had been bitten by Laceon, was struck by her father, mortally wounding, and suddenly became susceptible to Laceon's poison. When the Titan army had been suppressed by a very angry Mr. Chase they had boogied it out. Upon landing Zoe passed into the stars and they took Annabeth to Olympus where Apollo had worked all night to try and heal Annabeth. During the time, Artemis had chosen Thalia as her next Lieutenant.

In the morning Annabeth finally woke, she requested Percy and he was at her bedside in no time. She asked him to move on, after forcing Percy to agree she had closed her eyes for the last time. That evening Thalia, despite her new role, consoled Percy for their loss since Annabeth was both their friend. He spent most evenings by Thalia's tree gazing up at the other one he couldn't save during the quest (A/N: I'm going with Bianca is not dead in this story), and he hated himself for it. She was a hunter among the stars and she was truly beautiful.

Drifting off into the dream world, he thought of her, he missed her company, despite her man hating attributes.

?' POV

She stared down at him sadly. She wanted to be there with him, to comfort him, to let him know how she felt for him, and that it wasn't his fault.

"And you can child," a chorus of voices sounded behind her. Whirling around, she saw the three fates floating behind her, their grim faces stern as usual. "We have a preposition for you daughter of Atlas."

She crossed her arms and frowned, the fates never offered anything without a catch. "I'm listening," she said warily.

"You have left this world far too early. You have more to contribute this world. We have reconstructed your body and we will allow you to return as a demigod in the truest sense. You may stay with him or return to Artemis."

"I have just one question, why am I feeling this for him? I've never accepted a male. Not since Hercules betrayed me," Zoe demanded growing unsure of herself.

"Child, you are no longer under the influence of Artemis. When she found you millennia ago, and you joined the hunt, your hate for Hercules became increased by the ten-fold, but when you met Perseus, your hatred grew less, and respect grew. No that you have fallen, you are not affected, nor will you be if you choose to return. Your window is closing make your choice, we will not offer this again," the fates said.

"I accept your offer," Zoe replied cautiously. They raised their hands and her newly formed body appeared. It looked like she had in her last life, before she had died. They pulled Zoe into alignment with her body and melded the two together. She felt queasy being physical again, but it faded.

"Good, your body and soul have accepted each other. Goodnight child," the Fates chorused before they reached out and tapped her forehead rendering her unconscious. They placed a shield that would protect her from the fall. Before they sent her off they placed four gifts with her. A box and quiver, a pair of knives, and a short sword. She would need them in the near future. With that they pushed her out of the sky summoning a spirit golem to take her spot in the sky so as to not raise suspicions.

Percy's POV

Percy stood up, he wasn't about to miss curfew and be strung up by the harpies. As he was about to walk down the hill, a loud sonic boom sounded, and something came down through the clouds, impacting on the inside slope of the hill. He ran towards it to see what it was.

Reaching the impact crater he kneeled down trying to see through the smoke. The grass was still sizzling and the edges of the crater red hot. Cautiously he walked down into the crater, where he saw a body. Kneeling down to see who it was, assuming it was a god he turned her over.

He stumbled back as he realized who it was. Zoë Nightshade, the hunter he failed to save. Carefully picking her up, he walked out of the crater. A small crowd had formed around the crater, they scattered when Percy glared at them. Carefully running towards the Big House he ran in to find a very surprised and curious Chiron who motioned to bring her upstairs. Opening the door to one of the extra bedrooms, he laid her on the bed.  
She opened her eyes briefly, cupping Percy's cheek before fall unconscious again.

"Chiron, I don't know how she's alive, so let's keep this between us for now," Percy said. Chiron nodded his agreement and walked out. Percy sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, happy that she was alive again. 


End file.
